May it kill the two of us
by GothicGal8541
Summary: Mafia AU. China is losing, Taiwan is sent for a reason. To kill her brother. One-Shot
1. Bang bang, I shoot you down

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N:Based off an RP with a China cosplayer, with me as her Taiwan. It's a mafia AU, so yeah...**

**Done this while listening to :**

**Portishead-Machine Gun  
**

**

* * *

**

"We meet again, Brother."

China appeared calm as he saw a woman with that menacing smile on her face. How could he not know that particular face, that smile, which he is used to seeing for 21 years of his life? No longer was she innocent as he would like her to be, but instead he now saw a woman with a dark desire of power, and certainly she did not make it to the top by playing nice.

Taiwan smirked. _You expected me eh? _In this place so deserted, in his headquarters that no one except a handful of people knew about it. _It was too easy to get access to this place,_ Taiwan amusingly thought . She's going to finish the job she was assigned to , and she will accomplish it at any costs, even her own life.

"My little girl, you've grown."

"That was a long time ago brother."

China then sink slowly on his chair. Taking a smoke pipe to calm himself down, he breathed into it, his eyes never leaving Taiwan.

"What do you want?"

"Your life."

Taiwan quickly swished the Katana she kept hidden for so long, it's tip just millimeters away from China's neck. _This is it Taiwan, you're almost there..._

"Why?"

"Your empire. You know very well it's collapsing."

"At least I still have some of it."

"Oh? No one turn to you for protection or power now, and the gambling business isn't improving due the economical collapse, and let's not forget about the drug ring that is you main source of money is now caught by the police, hm?

China kept quiet. True, it wasn't doing good for him, and plus, he is losing power in the underground world. Is he losing, after 15 years on being the top? It used to be his domain, but where did it all go wrong?

" I see you have borrowed that sword from Japan."

"It's not 'borrowed', he gave it to me."

"Really?"

"I know, he gave me an honor that you wouldn't give me, not until my death."

"I gave you everything."

"But your everything wasn't enough. Brother, guess who was behind your downfall?"

China then noticed her smirk, that sarcastic smile on her face. A silence of understanding passed as she lowered her katana.

"So it was you."

"It had been me all along."

"You were my best spy."

China neither moved nor spoke. He just continued smoking on his pipe. The tobacco slightly laced with opium gave him a certain calmness, though only temporary, he needs it.

"How did you do it?"

"You had too many weak points, brother. Look at Korea and Hong Kong. "

"You used them."

"Indeed I have. Want me to explain?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay, let's start with Korea shall we? Oh, I can laugh at how naive he is. All he just wanted was to be recognized by you, so I took advantage of it. Hong Kong? I merely just gave some seduction here and there and he was already on his knees, weak and pathetic. Need I say more? All I did was use your name to persuade them."

Taiwan then climbed into the desk and crawled towards her brother's direction. Her hand then narrowed to the buttons held his changshan in place, clearly she was up to something, seducing her brother in such a manner that can only be called incestuous.

"At one point of your life you desired me in such a wrong way..." her voice trailed as her hand skillfully removed a button while her transparent black stocking clad leg trailed against China's.

"True I have that desire, but not anymore." China tried to be calm, refusing to respond to Taiwan's advances. "You are now nothing more that a slut. Where was that Taiwan that I used to love, her innocence glows brighter than this woman in front of me?"

"She changed. Into a woman with determination, using men's weakness for lust against them." Taiwan whispered as she kissed China's temple, with her hands running in his hair, making China's pony tail looser that it's already lose state, while the other hand was trailing his chest, her fingers fiddling at it's buttons. "You know... I have every advantage of you now..."

"If it's your knife I saw that one way back"

"No brother, I have another."

China felt the tip of a gun on his stomach. Taiwan pulled the trigger but the gun was jammed. "Tch.." Taiwan cursed as she chucked the gun away. _If I make it out alive, remind me to test if the guns are working..._

"Didn't expect that, eh? My dear little sister..."

China then pinned Taiwan to the wall, trapping her into a human cage. Kicking away the katana, he then grabbed her by her hair, while eyeing at every little inch of her skin. His hand moved from her hair to her neck, teasing her skin with his fingers.

"You know, you're not the only who is a seducer. I haven't thought you all I know..."

"Yeah? Two can play this game."

Animalistic kisses followed. No love nor passion, just animal lust. China's hand was already underneath Taiwan's dress, fingering at the garter holding Taiwan's stockings, revealing a tattoo of the chrysanthemum flower on her pale smooth thigh. Japan had marked her eh? China thought as Taiwan made her move, her gloved hands now taking off his blazer, leaving an unbuttoned white changsan draped on his body, exposing his scars, tattoos and muscles. The kisses continued, but then China slapped Taiwan, blood dripping from his lips.

"You bitch..."

"I never played nice."

Taiwan then wiped of China's blood from the corner of her lips. Metallic and disgustingly sweet lingered in both their tongues, not realizing that both of them wanted more. Taiwan then pushed away China, picking up her katana and making her aim.

" Good bye brother."

Lucky thing for China, a spare gun was kept on the back of his pants. Grabbing it as fast as he could, it wasn't long before Taiwan knew her own life was on the line.

"We'll both die, fair?"

Taiwan, in frustration , lunged into China and grabbed his gun and made her aim. _Damn it, I've tried everything, why isn't it working..._.Tears were about to form her eyes. _You idiot, don't cry now._ Her voice trembled as she said her answer.

"No."

"Hm. if that's the case..."

China then approached Taiwan closer, his forehead at it's tip.

"Come on, do it."

Taiwan froze.

"What are you waiting for?"

_I can't. Why?_

"Can't you kill your brother that you despise so much?"

Taiwan just fell to her knees. Angry tears followed as China begin to get closer, as he begins to caress Taiwan's cheek, his fingers then trailed towards her chin, holding it as he whispered,

" You just can't kill your brother that you hate to love?"

"SHUT UP!"

Taiwan chucked the gun onto her brother's face, pushing him until he hit the floor. Tears of anger and frustration trailed Taiwan's cheeks.

"WHY?"

China knew what she meant. She isn't here because she was assigned to kill him, she was here because she wanted an explanation. That innocent Taiwan was still there, asking him his reasons for tainting her with the underground world as she sank to the floor. _So it was me all along, poor little girl... _

"I'm sorry."

China then got up, took the gun that was near him, and another that lay on his desk. Taiwan neither move nor spoke, as she cried, burying her face into her arms.

"It's only fair if I do this..."

China threw the gun at Taiwan's direction. Taiwan looked at him with confusion, her eyes seeking an answer.

"You kill me, I kill you. We'll meet each other in hell."

Grabbing the gun, Taiwan then made her aim, alongside with her brother. The intensity of murder, revenge and lust was both present in each other's glare in their eyes. Then, the loud sound of death filled the room. _I'm still standing..._

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT?"

Taiwan ran to the bloodied body of her brother, fell to her knees as she placed his head on her lap, her hands trying to stop the bleeding.

"It should be okay...it's going to be okay..."

"Taiwan...there's no use."

China whispered while Taiwan looked at him with horror.

"Why didn't you...?"

"How could I kill the woman that I loved for so long?"

China then caressed Taiwan's cheek and smiled. Pulling Taiwan into a simple kiss, he then breathe his last. Taiwan just closed her brother's eyes while taking the gun he held.

"Let's meet in hell brother."

Blood and a bullet shot soon followed after.


	2. How the clock started ticking

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N: the prequel to this fic, which it's plot just rolled into my head.**

**

* * *

**

I'm tired of being his best assassin, and his best seducer. Oh, why can he do anything by himself? I know that he is the boss, the head, but he still can't be treating me like I'm a machine. I'm only human.

"Do it."

"I refuse."

He bluntly just smoked from that pipe. I hate it when he does that. Pollutes my lungs, distracts me from thinking, and feeding that addiction of his. I feel sick now.

"Stop it."

It is clear he could hear my whispers, but he just don't want to admit it. You said you'll quit, but you never will eh? Brother dear.

"You know I won't right?"

He trails his hands towards my collarbone, which I swept it away in disgust.

"It's a pity to see my own brother being sickened with drugs. You literately rely on Arthur for your addiction shit."

"Now Taiwan, watch your mouth. My, I didn't raised you with crude language..."

Now the sight of him made me want to puke. I just left the office, slamming the door.

* * *

"Well, do you accept?"

Japan's offer was so tempting. He would make me become stronger, powerful than I am now, and most importantly, respect. Oh, the desire to be treated like an equal was consuming me now, but at what price?

"I'll think about it."

He smirked. He knew I was going to accept his offer.

"Well then, call me when you made up your mind."

* * *

"Taiwan, you have disobeyed my orders for the 3rd time. What are you even thinking?"

" Now you noticed. Brother, I was thinking to..."

China's temper was at the breaking point now. He was angry, so angry, the veins in him was steaming. How could she, the orphaned girl who he raised since he found her crying on the streets, turn her back on him? Did his effort on training her to be a hired killer meant nothing now?

He let it go. His hands on her neck, fingernails digging into tender flesh, with his teeth grinding itself into powder.

"You should know that this will cost you out of the clan."

"What if I don't want to be a part of the clan anymore?"

"Then leave. What are you even in my office?"

Pft. Too easy. I left with a smirk.

* * *

_"That is your mission. Are you willing?"_

_"More than ever. I've been waiting for this moment."_

It is either his doom or mine now. Possibly, even both of us. I let Japan marked me, use me, and I didn't care. Finally, after this mission, I'm free. At last.

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story of mines!**

**jionger- you have my full permission to translate this fiction, but please send me the link on the website that you posted and credit me. That's all.**


End file.
